


Good Point

by truth_renowned



Series: Drabbles [5]
Category: Agent Carter (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 23:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11793981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/truth_renowned/pseuds/truth_renowned
Summary: A continuation of the chair snog scene, from Daniel's POV.





	Good Point

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble inspired by the one-word prompt: point.
> 
> One-word prompt taken from http://towriteprompts.tumblr.com/onewordprompts

“Good point.”

The smile blooming on Peggy’s face goes straight to Daniel’s heart. And her lips go straight to his. 

As she moves around his lap, his leg screams at him, but he ignores it. Nothing is more important than the woman in his arms. Pain be damned. Everything be damned. Everything except her.

She pulls back from the kiss, flashing another smile that goes straight to his heart. And, truth be told, other places.

“Do you want to talk now?” she asks.

“No.”

She leans in again, and he’s ready for her. He’s been ready for her for years.


End file.
